Faster Bike (film)/Credits
Full credits for Faster Bike. Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Co-Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Written by Brian Roberts Stephen King Produced by Jordan Kerner Nicholas Stoller Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis David Kidd Christopher McQuarrie Tom McGrath Christopher Ford Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Lasseter Steven Spielberg Executive Co-Producers Jeff Bell Patricia Hicks Charlene Logan Kelly Yangbin Lu John Morch Ken Zorniak Director of Photography Paul Kohut Paul Stodolny Production Designer Adam Stochhausen Edited by Matt Ahrens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Randy Newman Based on the novel by Brian Roberts and Illustrated by The Disney Storybook Art Team Chris Pratt Andy Samberg Jamie Chung Ben Stiller Tom Kenny Sarah Vowell Steven Yeun Gina Rodriguez A Cruel and Unusual Films/ Mandeville Films Production A Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Film Second Part of the Credits Line Producer Chris Zwick Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Sound Designers Randy Thom Jamie Chung Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin Heather M. Drummons Production Manager Sherry Wallace Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Cast Additonal Voices Additional Voices Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Made in Association with TSG Entertainment Storyboard Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Set Designers David Clarke Construction Crew Set Decoration Lighting & Grip Department Hair & Makeup Department Makeup Hair Styling Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Studio Teaching Casting Medical Department Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Atlanta Unit San Diego Unit Production Behind the Scenes Video Crew Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Effects & Animation Special Visual Effects, Imagery and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Digital Artists Sequence Leads Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology MLDPS Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light and Magic Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by Blur Studio Layout Artists Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Animators August Wartenberg Rigging Artists System Administrators Information Technology Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Visual Effects and Feature Animation by Animal Logic Modeling Coordinators Modelers Matte Painters Layout Artists Lead Animators Animators Technical Animators Effects Artists Lighting Artists Compositors Visual Effects and Animation Production by Nørlum Studios Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Visual Effects by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Animators Coming soon! Digital Artists Coming soon! Visual Effects by Pixomondo Visual Effects by ScanlineVFX FX TD's Shading / Lighting TD's Compositors 3D Conversion by Stereo D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Technical Support Bradley Harding This film is dedicated to the people, please share us mind. Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank Additional Thanks Production Babies With The Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of Louisiana Entertainment, a division of the Louisiana Economic Development This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed on Location at Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia This film is dedicated to our personal lives, please keep us together. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits